


Oh How you Love Me

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - 20th-21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Gay, M/M, Political, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald Trump and Ted Cruz decide to take things to the next level in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh How you Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some shitty fan fiction that I wrote late at night. I just had to ship these two. :)

“Could it get any weirder?” Donald Trump said while rummaging through the excesses of his suitcase. “Well, Crooked Hillary kind of has more experience in the Liberal machine than Sanders does, so I guess it could mean that she would win.” Ted Cruz said tossing his socks into another drawer.  
“Well, having you in my arms tonight couldn’t be more wonderful and sensual.” Donald remarked pulling his opponent into his arms. He then firmly kissed Ted Cruz. “Donald?” Ted asked while his lover went to brush his teeth. “What is it love?” He asked in a soft tone.  
“What if they all find out? You know how Republicans are against Gay Marriage!” Ted Cruz added with a tinge of sorrow. He also felt guilty about his own convictions against homosexuality. Donald’s arm encircled Cruz and he firmly looked him in the eyes. “No one is going to find out my friend, God willing, they’ll never find out.” He then smoothly kissed him.  
“All those things I said about your wife are just for show.” Ted said. “We gotta give them a convincing show in order to keep this under the wraps.” He added.  
“Well, in politics it’s all about putting a mask over your true self. You bow to the needs of the lobbyists and the special interests. But for once, think about yourself Ted. What makes you happy?” Donald asked in a logical yet soothing tone.  
“You make me happy. I’ve never been happier in my whole life when I’m with you Donald.” Ted Cruz said, holding back the tears. “Donald, I love you so much,” He then firmly kissed the GOP frontrunner. Donald locked eyes with Cruz, and the warmth between them felt endless.  
Donald Trump then slammed Cruz into the bed and looked him in the eye.  
“If this really is the last night we’ll have together in a while, why don’t we do it now?” He said with a cunning smile. All Donald wanted right now is Ted to be his and his alone. “If you must be a fucking tease, if you must.” Ted said with a seductive purr. This was enough to get Donald aroused. He could feel a bulge in his pants. Donald propped himself up on Cruz, straddling him. Cruz, sensing where this would lead, was curious about how Donald would take the lead. He felt Donald’s weight bearing down upon him, and Donald locked lips with his lover. The dazed and confused look on Ted’s face gave Donald a rush that no one could explain.  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Fuck me already!” Ted said imperatively.   
“With pleasure.” Donald Trump then hoisted his lover on onto the pillows and tore open the fastenings of his pants. He fondled Ted’s cock from his underwear, lightly stroking it and pinching it. He then inched down and freed Cruz’s cock from the inside of his underwear and begun to suck it.   
“Oh my god,” Ted Cruz shuddered. “Keep it going man,” He breathed heavily. Trump enveloped both Ted’s cock and balls in warmth and Ted lightly thrust his cock into Donald’s mouth. Soon, Trump pulled back with a smack of his lips.   
“Why’d you stop?” Ted asked, puzzled by this.  
“I have something better in mind,” Donald Trump said. He then looked Ted in the eye. “Are you comfortable with BDSM Ted?” Trump asked Ted. This caught Ted off guard. Of all the nights that they spent together, Donald never asked Ted about this. But if Donald was ready for an adventure, so was Ted.  
“I don’t know Donald.” Ted smiled, slightly blushing. “I’ve never tried it with anybody before, not with Hedi or any other woman.” He said calmly.  
“I won’t go hard on you if you don’t want to Ted, if you’re uncomfortable with it, we won’t do it at all.” Donald said softly.  
“I’d do anything to make you happy my love,” Ted said caressing Trump’s cheek. Trump pulled away from Ted.  
“Are you sure Ted? Some people have said it’s kind of painful.”  
“I’m sure.” Ted nodded back.  
“Okay stand back. I have to get something out of my suitcase. Donald then freed himself from Cruz and went over to the piles of suitcases. “Where is it, where is, it?” He rummaged through the largest one, clucking his tongue as he went. “Got it.” He smiled and went back over to the bed. He came over with a black case, smiling. Ted was innocent, no doubt, but Donald wanted to see how he’d handle BDSM. Trump then clicked open the case, and opened it. Inside was a ball gag, about two yards worth of rope and a whip. Donald looked up to Ted, who didn’t have an ounce of worry on his face. “Now, you’ll need to undress,” Donald clucked his tongue in a commanding manner. Ted then stepped off the bed and started taking off his suit. He then slid the jacket off and tossed it onto the dresser. He then unbuttoned his shirt and and pants. Donald was as hard as a rock by the time Ted took his underwear off. There he stood, full frontal to Trump. “Are you ready?” Donald asked. “Yes,” Ted said in a mellow tone. “Okay, now lie down on the bed.” Ted then obeyed and laid himself face down on the bed. “Give me you hands.” Ted then put his hands behind his back. Donald then started tying them together. The feel of rope on his body was foreign to Cruz, but growing up in Texas he was used to it. Then then felt his hands tied securely behind his back. Ted figured there was more to go, then he felt something tugging at his balls. He tried to turn his head back and see, but Trump kept his head down in the pillows. Donald Trump proceeded to make a loop around Ted’s cock and balls, and tie them together securely. Ted only winced as he tugged on the rope to make the knot tighter. Donald then took another length of rope and took both of Ted’s legs and secured it to bottom of the bed posts. Ted was mellow until then came the pain. He then felt two acrylic pieces coming together on his balls, being tightened with a screw. Ted started to panic wondering why he got himself into this position.   
“What are you doing?” He asked in a frightened tone.  
The answer to that question came with the ball gag being forced into his mouth. Ted then felt his hair being pulled up as Donald tightened the buckle. He gave a few screams but gaga was getting in the way. Ted’s genitals were on fire. His balls being crushed in a contraption and he couldn’t move or do anything. That’s when he felt a whistle in the air as the whip came into contact with his skin. Ted yelped and cried out, only for it to strike near his lower back. Ted worried that it would leave marks the next day. He also worried about explaining this to his wife, who was back home in Texas. The third strike didn’t hurt as much, but Ted tensed as the whip struck all over his body, not enough to leave bruises or marks, but enough to surely sting. Ted almost screamed into the gag, but he held his tongue, fearing more punishment. He felt Donald’s hand on his back, rubbing it and creating a soothing feeling.  
“Ah, my dear Ted, you are doing quite well for your first time.” Donald smiled as he traced on of his fingers down Cruz’s spine and slowly pushed it into him, causing Ted to moan through the gag. This continued, with Donald adding more fingers as he went. Ted was not really scared anymore, but the pain was still existant. His whole body felt the feeling of being abused and pushed to its limit. He was afraid to admit it, but he kind of liked being pushed this way. Donald then started to plant soft tender kisses up Cruz’s spine, sending a rush though him. Ted felt a tinge of pain with the contact of saliva and lips to his bruises and cuts. That was until Ted felt the tip of his cock press against his butt. Soon, Ted felt Donald entering his body, his cock hitting his prostate every two or three thrusts. Ted couldn’t help but moan and move his body to the rhythm of Donald’s thrusts. Soon, Ted came to a climax and spilled himself all over the sheets and the bed. This release triggered Donald as he spilled himself into Ted. Both men were exhausted and Donald untied Ted and both men just laid there in the mist of it all. Both men were extremely tired and all they wanted to do was sleep. Ted’s body ached and Donald brushed his hand against his face as he slept. Soon the two of them were out and they fell asleep, Their bodies intertwined and were at peace.


End file.
